


Deirdre and Naoise, Domestic Scenes

by SteveLovesBucky



Category: Celtic Mythology, Deirdre of the Sorrows, Irish Mythology, The Ulster Cycle
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Canon Het Relationship, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Fugitives, Gaelic Language, In-Laws, Legends, Literature, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mythology - Freeform, On the Run, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scotland, Sea God, Sibling Love, Sisterhood, Translation Available, True Love, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, fan fiction
Language: Gàidhlig
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveLovesBucky/pseuds/SteveLovesBucky
Summary: A series of vignettes during Deirdre and Naoise's years on the run in Scotland. Despite King Conchobhar's efforts to regain her, Deirdre manages to make a happy life for herself with Naoise, his brothers, several women from a neighboring village, and Gaiar and Aebgreine (her children with Naoise).English translation precedes the original Gaelic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I learned that some version of the tale of "Deirdre of the Sorrows"/"Deirdre and the Sons of Usna" that Deirdre and her beloved Naoise had a son and a daughter, Gaiar and Aebgreine, while they and Naoise's brothers were living in Scotland in hiding from King Conchobhar (Conor) of Ulster, I just had to write something revolving around their domestic life and their children.
> 
> I will add more later; I am still thinking of vignettes for Aebgreine since she has not been born yet. This is a continuation of my retelling of "The Meeting of Deirdre and Naoise"; Deirdre, Naoise, and his brothers are living in hiding with Gaiar, Deirdre and Naoise's toddler son, and Deirdre finds that she will soon bear Aebgreine.
> 
> I wanted to keep this as historically accurate as possible while including some artistic liberties (Deirdre's female friends, Dearbhail, Brigid, and Eithne, are my own creation, as well as their views on unwelcome sexual attention from men).

Naoise, darling,” said Deirdre with modest joy, “My Brothers, I am with child again.”

“Again, Sister?” inquired Ardán in amusement, twirling with his little nephew, Gaiar, whose great blue eyes looked curious. 

“Truly?” asked Naoise, joy spreading across his face with some hesitation, “Beloved, are you certain?”  
Deirdre glistened with joy at the sight of her husband and the father of her children so tender, despite the constant shared anxiety that Conchobhar’s warriors would find them. It was difficult, but they had managed somehow to build a happy life.

“I am, darling of my heart! ‘T is early still, but I recognize the signs,” said Deirdre joyously, her green-grey eyes shining with the pearlescent smile that heightened her beauty with her joy, the reddish golden plaits of her honey tresses glistening merrily with her foxglove cheeks.

Naoise took her close in his arms, kissing her while he whirled with her in bliss before she caressed Ardán and Ainnle and she cuddled Gaiar, who looked up at his mother with an inquisitive smile. 

“Isn’t this wonderous, poppet?” she asked the little boy she carried, “Eight months from now, you will have a brother or sister. Mamma will bear a child.” 

Gaiar squealed excitedly, his speech growing clearer at two years of age. Deirdre and Naoise laughed with Ardán and Ainnle at the joy of this toddler who united their lineages. The thatched cottage rang with the music of laughing.  
After they fled to Scotland in the company of three times fifty each of warriors, women, and dogs, a provincial king to whom they fled for sanctuary saw Deirdre’s beauty and he coveted her for himself and therefore he would send Naoise, Ardán, and Ainnle to the front line in battle. Although the brothers were always victorious, Deirdre quickly understood his bad intentions and she warned Naoise and his brothers. They fled immediately.

Deirdre, Naoise, and his brothers had found for themselves a sheltered, abundant home in Glen Etive, where they fished and hunted in protection and Deirdre provided fruits and vegetables with a group of women from the nearest village with whom she made friends. Ardán and Ainnle loved Deirdre like their own sister and as the days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, the love between Deirdre and Naoise grew deeper and stronger. Although Deirdre could not join the hunt as often since she bore Gaiar, she was contented fishing with them and gathering crops with other women before her husband and brothers-in-law returned successfully from the hunt. 

Although the sons of Uisneach had to fight with the Picts in the beginning due to mutual distrust, in time they established peaceful relations with each other and the friendships they forged from the nearest village were a testament to that unity, which helped them when they first arrived and tried to establish a cottage and a garden. The women and the midwife certainly helped Deirdre when she bore Gaiar. But they knew that king Conchobhar and the sons of Uisneach would not be reconciled in the foreseeable future. And they knew that he wanted revenge.

“But there is the threat that Conchobhar’s warriors will find us,” Ardán pointed out with an anxious look on his face, marring their joy, “We remember Gaiar’s birth and whether you would survive, Deirdre. And babies squall easily.” 

“Ardán, Gaiar cried and destruction did not come on us. We have survived,” Ainnle answered easily, lifting Gaiar from Deirdre. 

“I was not yet sixteen years of age, I know that,” Deirdre agreed with him, giving a playfully pointed look to Naoise as she said it, “And I will not deny that the first birth is long and difficult for a very young woman, especially when she and her husband and his brothers are in hiding, but we have survived.”

“We are all on our guard,” said Naoise, blushing from Deirdre’s look, “We must be, but we cannot let this control our whole world.”

“Still, I would feel far safer about the children’s safety if they were in Manannan’s fosterage,” Deirdre said thoughtfully, “I would desire that they would have the best protection in the case that Conchobhar finds us.”

Naoise nodded his head, “Gaiar is young yet, but I know that we must take that foresight.”

They all agreed. If anybody could protect the children, Manannan son of Lir could protect them, as the God of the Sea. Conchobhar would be a fool to try and cross him.

“And I won’t deny that life has been difficult,” said Ardán, “That it’s uncertain, but I am contented. ‘Tis our sister that Deirdre is and I would not change that, especially not with this little calf,” he added, fondly beholding Gaiar fondly, the little redheaded son of his brother who looked so much like his father with his great cornflower eyes and his self-confidence.

“Behold him not too long, we don’t want demons to steal him away,” Naoise said wryly as he swept the giggling toddler into his sinewy arms. 

The adults joined the laughter, eager to shift the discussion. Although they lived under a contant shadow, they remained determined to live their own life. Life was comparatively modest, but it was happy, they had made a life in a beautiful place, and now they made Glen Etive their home, where Gaiar was born after that deceitful, greedy provincial king. 

Deirdre could not believe her luck. Although she missed Leabharcham, her nurse and teacher who was her foster mother, she gained more than she lost. Ardán and Ainnle were the brothers she never had and she was their sister; Dearbhail, Eithne, Mór, Brìghid, Oighrig, Aifric, and Ùna were her good friends and they had taken her under their wing. Mór and Ùna were older, each a mother of many children, and the others were young mothers like Deirdre herself; the midwife, Bébhinn, was so patient and calm with her when she bore Gaiar; although she had not much experience with children, she was surprised that she took to motherhood like a duck takes to water with the delight that Gaiar gave to her every morning and with the sense of protection she felt for him; and she and Naoise, the father of her son, fell in deeper love with each other with each passing day. Life was modest but happy. Luxuries meant nothing to her, she had all that she wanted. 

\-----

Deirdre already understood clearly that men found her penetratingly beautiful and she knew that that could be trouble and enough women mentioned her beauty to her, sometimes hostile, often jealous, but the women closest to her understood that she could not help it. Eithne, Dearbhail, and Brìghid were distrustful of her also before they met her and they saw her sincerity and they were soon among her most loyal friends outside of Naoise, Ardán, and Ainnle.

“Before Naoise and his brothers told me of the prophesy under which I was born, I had no idea of the trouble that I would bring to Ulster, to the world,” Dèirdre told Dearbhail and Brìghid once as they were plucking bramble-berries and Gaiar played with their children, “And now I wonder often enough if matters would be better if the Red Branch Warriors put me to death at birth. I loathe that men will fight over me when I only want to live my life.”

“I don’t like when men fight over me, either,” agreed Dearbhail, keeping a careful watch on her two sons, “And I have been ready to blame the woman for her enchantment, especially since my husband has deceived me, but since I’ve met you, Deirdre… does the blame not belong to the men?”

“I would think that,” Dèirdre admitted, rolling her eyes at the memory of the attention that too many men would give to her, “And now, still, I shudder with the thought of Chonchobhair, and I narrowly escaped him! I would prefer death over him.”

They shuddered together in agreement. “What can you do with men? You have proven yourself to us, Deirdre,” said Brìghid, “You never chose that men would follow you lecherously. I would not choose that!” 

“I know.” Although Deirdre was accustomed to the smutty attention from men, the attention still troubled her and she was constantly on her guard if she had to walk by herself. Her eyes were not naïve like a child anymore, but watchful and ready. 

“You’re too much in love with Naoise, I can see that,” added Brìghid, “And, although one never knows with men, I would be surprised if he wasn’t faithful to you.”  
“I know that I would be surprised,” Deirdre said dryly, “But that will be that last thing that he will ever do if he tries.” 

They chuckled. Deirdre couldn’t help her sarcasm.

“And I will not suffer Aodh to sneak about, deceiving me,” agreed Mór, a woman of about thirty-five years of age with eight children, “We still have little ones and our older children are of marriageable age and I will not withstand him to waste our resources on a concubine. But at least he is a good father to the children.”

Mór turned her attention to Deirdre, “Oh lass, I'm happy that you have been thriving with your little one; I can see myself in all you.”

“Thank you many times over, Mór,” said Deirdre, “All of you, for all that you have done for us… and thank you again for your counsel. I was terrified when Gaiar had the flu.” 

Mór smiled warmly, her blue eyes wreathed with wisdom on her stately face, “Children have a season when they take sickness easily, even the healthiest children. It's nothing unusual. it has cost me three children, I will warn you.”

\-----

“Oh Wife, Son,” Naoise called boisterously from behind the cottage, followed closely by Ardán and Ainnle, “We are home!”  
“Papa!” called Gaiar gleefully, running to meet them, “Papa’s Brothers!”  
Deirdre and Gaiar had just returned from picking bramble-berries and Deirdre smiled warmly at those familiar voices.

“How’s my calf?” Naoise crowed playfully, lifting Ghaiar high overhead, twirling with his laughing little boy, “And how is your Mamma? Hello there, Deirdre my darling,” he moved toward her, kissing her before they found Gaiar hanging playfully from their necks.

“Ouch! Gaiar, that hurts me! Do not do that,” Deirdre said in protest to their son, startling him. She hated to scold him because it scared him, but she would have to if she wanted him to behave.

Gaiar nodded his little head timidly before Ardán swept him into his arms.

“Behold this buck,” called Ainnle excitedly, “We will want for nothing, and with another little one on the way!”

Deirdre missed the days when she could go with them on the hunt, but there wasn’t a reason to complain. She beheld her family fondly, hardly did she dare to believe the beautiful scene around her.

“Thank you so many times, my dears!” she warbled joyously, “I would not change this for all the wealth of the world. I feel like a queen with you.”

“Our queen, indeed,” said Ainnle teasingly.

“And I am a king beside you, Deirdre, my queen…!” Naoise crooned, “And with this little prince...!” he added as he took Gaiar from Ardán.

\-----

Deirdre and Naoise curled around each other in their bed, happy for the warmth on a cold night.

“Are you all right, Deirdre darling?” Naoise whispered, trying to avoid awakening everyone else; Gaiar slept soundly with Ardán and Ainnle beside them. He sensed that she was not asleep. 

Deirdre gave a tired but sly smile to him, “Yes, love. I remember our first night together. I have not felt such desire for you in a long time, my darling. I have heard the birds of Aengus and there is that you are so handsome to me tonight.”

Naoise’s eyes widened with surprise, desirous in a flash, “And I must give thanks to the God of Love and Beauty,” he said with his voice husky, beholding each other increasingly passionately.

They shared a playful chuckle, creeping carefully from the bed.

Behind a curtain, they released their shared desire as quietly as they could. Naoise pressed his back to the wall with Deidre opposite him, mindful of her newly-pregnant belly, eager to embrace her with this new life in her as he raised her shift and kissed her naked belly in adoration, just above the blossom of her loins, the petals dripping with the nectar of her desire…

…They gasped together, so close to release. Deirdre pressed herself to him, to his great bosom and shoulders of a bull while he caressed her full hips. Spasms came on her as her walls clenched around the stiffness of his arousal, and he followed right after her in the throes of ecstasy. 

Embracing each other lovingly, still gasping, Naoise murmured, “Love of my heart, how I wish that we did not have to hide from the king…!”  
“Hush, I wish that also, my heart’s champion,” Deirdre answered into his shoulder, caressing each other like the morning would never come, “I wish that every day. But as long as you are with me, that all of you are with me, I am happy.”

“Deirdre, my love…!”

 

Dèirdre agas Naoise, Seallaidhean Dachaigheile

“A Naoise mo ghràidh,” arsa Dèirdre le aoibhneas stuama, “A Bhràithrein, tha mi trom air cloinne ‘rithist.”

“A-rithist, a Phiuthair?” dh’fhaighnich Àrdan gu sunndach, a’ cuidhleamh le mhacan-bràthar, Gaiar, a nochd a ghorm-shùilean móra feòrachail.

“Gu fìor?” arsa Naoise, aoibhneas a’ sgaoileamh thar aghaidh le beagan teagamh, “A leannain, a bheil thu chinnteach?”  
Dhearrs Dèirdre le mire aig an t-seallamh a céile ‘s an t-athair a cloinne cho tlàth, a dh’aindeoin an iomagain coitcheann seasmhach gun lorgamh na curaidhnean Chonchobhair ead. B’ e doirbh, ach bha ead rathad-eigin air a stiùireamh a’ dèanadh bheatha shona.

“Tha mi, a rùin mo chridhe! Tha e moch fhathast, ach tha mi ag aithneachamh na comharraidhean,” arsa Dèirdre gu h-àghmhor, a sùilean glasa a’ dearrsamh leis an fhiamh-ghàire neamhnaideach a dh’àrdaich a maise le a mire, na dualan ruadh-bhuidhe a ciabha na meala a' dearrsamh gu mear le a gruaidhean an luis-nam-ban-sìth.  
Ghabh Naoise i dlùth ‘na achlais, ga pògadh fhad ‘s gun do chuidheal e leatha ann an aoibhneas mus chaidir i Àrdan ‘s Ainnle agas ghaolaich i Gaiar, a dh’amhraic a mháthair le fiamh-gàire fhaighneach.

“Nach eil seo iongantach, a laoigh?” dh’fhaighnich i am balachan a ghiùlain i, “Ochd mìosan ás a seo, bidh bràthair no piuthar agad. Bheir Mamag leanabh.”

Sgiamh Gaiar air bhioran, bh’ a chainnt a’ fàs na bu soilleire aig dà bliana a dh’aois. Thug Dèirdre ‘s Naoise gàire le Àrdan is Ainnle aig an aoibhneas a’ chaodachain a dh’aonaich an sliochdan. Sheirm an taigh-tugha leis a’ cheòl na gàire.  
An déidh theich ead don dh’Alba sa’ chomann trì uairean a leth-cheud gaisgich, trì uairean a leth-cheud mnathan, is trì uairean a leth-cheud coin, chunnaic an rìgh-tuatha ris a theich ead airson tèarmainn a’ mhaise Dhèirdre agas shanntaich e i air a shon fhéin ‘s mar sin chuireamh e Naoise, Àrdan, is Ainnle anns an t-sreath toisich airm am blàr. Ged bha na bràithrean daonnan buadhmhor, thuig Dèirdre gu luath a dhroch-rùn agas thug i rabhadh do Naoise ‘s a bhràithrean. Theich ead gun chàird.  
Bha Dèirdre, Naoise, agas a bhràithrean air a lorg air an son fhéin dachaigh fasgach, pailt am Gleann Éite, far an do dh’iasgaich ‘s shealg ead fo dhìon ‘s sholair Dèirdre measan ‘s luibhean le buidheann ban on bhaile a b’ dlùithe ris an d’rinn i càirdeas. Bha gràdh aig Àrdan ‘s Ainnle air Dèirdre mar am piuthar fhéin ‘s fhad ‘s gun táinig seachdain air latha, ‘s mìos air seachdain, ‘s blianaichean air mìosan, chinn an gaol eadar Dèirdre ‘s Naoise na b’ dhoimhne is na b’ làidire. ‘S ged cha b’urrainn Dèirdre a dol air an t-sealg uiread o chionn rug i Gaiar, bha i thoilichte ag iasgach leotha ‘s a’ solar a’ bharr na talmhainn le mnathan eile mus thill a céile ‘s a bhràithrean gu buadhmhor on t-sealg.  
Ged b’éiginn do na mic Clann Uisneach a chogamh leis na Cruithnich an toiseach airson cho-amharais, ri tìde bhunaich ead dàimh shoimheach le chéile agas bha na càirdeasan a rinn ead on bhaile-bheag a b’ dlùithe ‘nan teist air an aonamh, a chobhair orra nair tháinig ead an toiseach ‘s dh’fheuch ead a bhunachamh bothan is gàramh. Chobhair na mnathan ‘s a’ bhean-ghlùine air Dèirdre gu cinnteach nair rug i Gaiar. Ach bha fios aca nach bitheamh an rìgh Conchobhar agas na mic Clann Uisneach aonaichte cho fad ‘s a chithear air adhart. Agas bha fios aca gun do dh’iarr e dìoghaltas.  
“Ach th’ann an maoidheamh gun lorg na curaidhnean Chonchobhair sinne,” Thug Àrdan gu cuimhne le fiamh iomagaine air aghaidh, a’ briseamh an àigh, “Tha cuimhne againn air a’ bhreith Ghaiar agas co-dhiù mhaireamh tu, a Dhèirdre. Is caoinimh leanabanan gu furasta.”

“Àrdain, chaoin Gaiar agas cha táinig sgrios oirnn. Tha tha sinn air a mhaireann beò,” dh’fhreagair Ainnle gu soirbh, a’ togail Gaiar á Dèirdre.

“Cha robh mi bhuileach sè bliana deug a dh’aois, tha fios a’m air sin,” dh’aontaich Dèirdre leis, a’ toirt sheallaidh shugraich bhioraich ri Naoise fhad ‘s gun tuirt i, “Agas cha diùlt mi gu bheil a’ chiad aisead fada agas doirbh airson mhnà glé òg, gu h-àraidh nair tha i ‘s a céile ‘s a bhràithrean am falach, ach tha sinn air ar maireann beò.”

“Tha sinn uile ‘nar faiceall,” arsa Naoise, na bu ruiteiche leis an seallamh Dhèirdre, “Feumaidh sinn a bhith, ach chan urrainn dhuinn a leigeil a stiùireamh ar saoghal iomlain.”

“Fhathast, mhothaichinn fada na b’ fheàrr air an tèarmann na cloinne nam bitheamh ead ‘san tèarmann Mhanannain,” arsa Dèirdre gu smaointeach, “Bu mhiann leam gum bitheamh an dìon as fheàrr aca a dh’fhios gun lorg Conchobhar sinn.”

Chrom Naoise a cheann, “Tha Gaiar òg fhathast, ach tha fios a’m gum feum sinn gabhail an t-earalas sin.”

Dh’aontaich ead uile. Nan dìonamh neach sam bith na pataich, b’urrainn Manannan mac Lir, ‘na dhia na mara, an dìonamh. Bhitheamh Conchobhar ‘na amadan fheuchamh ga chroiseamh.

“Agas cha diùilt mi gu bheil a’ bheatha air a bhith doirbh,” ars’ Àrdan, “Gu bheil i neo-chinnteach, ach tha mi toilichte. ‘S e mo phiuthar a th’ann Dèirdre agas chan atharraichinn sin, gu h-àraidh leis an laoghan seo,” arsa e, ag amhrac Gaiar gu spéiseil, am macan ruadh a bhràthar a bha glé choltach ri athair le shùilean móra a’ ghormain agas a fhéin-earbsa.

“Na amhraic e ro-fhada, cha miann leinn deamhain ga ghoid air falbh,” arsa Naoise gu cam fhad ‘s gun do sguab e an caodachan gàireach á Ainnle a-steach do ghàirdeanan lùthmhora.

Dh’aoin na h-inbhich ris a’ ghàire, dian a chor car sa’ chòmhramh. Ged tháinig ead beò ann an sgàth seasmhach, lean ead daingeann a thighinn beò ‘nan saoghal fhéin. Bha beatha coimeasach stuama, ach b’ise shona, bha ead air am beatha a dèanadh ann an àite àillidh, agas a-nis rinn ead Gleann Éiteach an dachaigh, far an rugamh Gaiar an déidh theich ead a’ chùirt an rìghre-tuatha sin chealgaich shanntaich. 

Cha b’urrainn Dèirdre a chreidsinn a sealbh. Ged dh’ionndrainn is Leabharcham, a banaltram is neach-teagaisg a bha ‘na muime, choisinn i tuillidh na chaill i. Bha Àrdan is Ainnle ‘na bràithrean nach robh aice ‘riadh agas ‘s e am piuthar a bh’innte; bha Dearbhail, Eithne, Mór, Brìghid, Oighrig, Aifric, agas Ùna ‘na càirdean matha agas bha ead air a gabhail fo an sgéith. Bha Mór agas Ùna na bu shine, gach ‘na máthair chloinne móire agas bha càch ‘nam máthraichean òga mar Dèirdre fhéin; bha a’ bhean-glùine, Béibhinn, cho foighidneach is soirbh leatha nair rug i Gaiar; ged cha robh móran fiosrachamh aice le pataich, bha i fo chlisgeamh gun do ghabh i a’ mháthaireachd mar gabhaimh tunnag don dh’uisge leis an aoibhneas gun tug Gaiar dhi h-uile madainn agas leis a’ mhothachamh an dhìona mhothaich i air a shon; agas ghabh i ‘s an t-athair a mic, Naoise, tuillidh ghaol air a chéile le gach latha siùbhlach. Bha a’ bheatha stuama ach shona. Cha bu choma leatha air sògh, bha a h-uile aice na dh’iarramh ise.

\-----

Thuig Dèirdre a-cheana gu soilleir gun robh i dhrùidhteach mhaiseach ri fearaibh agas bha fios aice gum b’urrainn sin a bhith dragh agas thug mnathan gu leòr iomramh rithe air a maise, corra uair nàimhdeil, gu tric tnùthach, ach thuig na mnathan a b’ dlùithe rithe nach b’urrainn dhi a leasachamh. Bha Eithne, Dearbhail, agas Brìghid droch-amharasach orra cuideachd mus choinnich ead i ‘s chunnaic ead a fìrinneachd agas bha ead gu luath a-measg a chàirdean a b’ dhìlse a-muigh Naoise, Àrdan, ‘s Ainnle. 

“Mus dh’innis Naoise agas a bhràithrean dhomh na fàisneachd fodha rugamh mi, cha robh for agam air an dragh gum beirinn don Uladh, don t-saoghal,” arsa Dèirdre do Dearbhail ‘s Brìghid aon uair fhad ‘s gun robh eadsan a’ buain nan smeur ‘s chluich Gaiar le am pataich, “Agas a-nis saoilimh mi tric gu leòr nam bitheamh cùisean na b’fheàrr nan do choir na Curaidhnean na Craoibhe Ruaidhe mi gu bàs aig breith. ‘S lugha orm gun sabaid fir orm nair chan iarr mi ach a thighinn beò ‘nam shaoghal.”

“Cha bu mhath leam nair shabaid fir orm, a bharrachd,” dh’aonaich Dearbhail, a’ cumail aire chùramach air a dithis mac, “Agas tha mi air a bhith deas a chor cron air a’ mhnaoi airson a geas, gu h-àraidh oir tha mo chéile air mo mheallamh, ach o chionn choinnich mi thu, a Dhèirdre… nach boin an cron ris na fir?”

“Smaointichinn sin,” dh’aidich Dèirdre, a’ tionndamh a sùilean aig a chuimhne na h-aire gum beireamh cus nam fear rithe, “Agas a-nis, fhathast, gairisichimh mi leis an smaointe Chonchobhair, ‘s caol a ruith mi aiste! B’fheàrr leam bàs ‘na àite.”

Ghairisich ead còmhla ann an aontachamh. “Dé ‘s urrainn do neach a dhèanadh leis na fir? Tha thu air do dhearbhamh fhéin dhuinn, a Dhèirdre,” arsa Brìghid, “Cha do roghnaich thu a-riadh gun leanamh fir thu gu drabasta. Cha roghnaichinnse sin!” 

“Tha fios a’m.” Ged tháinig Dèirdre suas ris an aire dhrabasta fhearaibh, choir an aire sin dragh oirre fhathast agas b’ ise gu daingeann ‘na h-earalas nam feumamh i coiseachd leatha fhéin. Cha robh a sùilean soineanta mar patach tuillidh, ach coimheadach ‘s deasa.

“Tha thu ann am cus ghaoil le Naoise, ‘s urrainn dhuinn sin a fhaicinn,” arsa Brìghid, “Agas, ged chan eil fios aig neach a-chaoidh le fearaibh, bhithinn fo clisge mura bhitheamh e dìleas dhut.”  
“Tha fios a’m gum bithinnse fo clisge,” arsa Dèirdre gu cas, “Ach bidh sin an rud mu dheireamh gun nì e a-chaoidh ma feuchaimh e.”

Rinn ead triutan gàire. Cha b’urrainn do Dèirdre a bùirte leasachamh.

“Agas chan fhulaing mi Aodh a’ snàgamh mu dhéidhinn, gam mheallamh,” dh’aontaich Mór, ‘na mnaoi aois mu thuairmse fichead bliana ‘s a cóig deug le ochdnar cloinne, “Tha big againn fhathast agas tha ar pataich nas sine an aoise-pòsaimh agas chan fhuiling mi e a’ caitheamh ar stòrais air leannan. Ach co-dhiù ‘s e athair math a th’anna don chlann.”

Thionndaimh Mór a h-aire do Dèirdre, “A mhùirneig, tha mi shona gu bheil thu air a bhith a’ shoirbheachamh le do bheag; ‘s urrainn dhomh m’ fhaicinn fhéin annta uile.”

“Gun robh móran math agad, a Mhóir,” arsa Dèirdre, “Agaibh h-uile, airson uile rud gu bheil sibh air a dhèanadh air ar son… agas gun robh móran math agad le ur comhairle. Bha uabhas orm nair bh’ an cnatan mór aig Gaiar.” 

Thug Mór fiamh-gàire bhlàth, a gorm-shùilean suainte le gliocas air a h-aghaidh rìomhach, “Tha ré aig pataich nair gabhaimh ead tinneas gu furasta, fiù ‘s na pataich as slàine. Chan eil sin neo-ghnàthach. Tha sin air mo chosg triùir cloinne, bheir mi an rabhadh sin dhut.”

 

\-----

“A Bhean, a Mhic,” ghlaodh Naoise gu mear air cùlaibh a’ bhothain, air leantail gu dlùth le Àrdan ‘s Ainnle, “Tha sinn air ar tilleamh!”  
“A Bhobain!” ghlaodh Gaiar gu sunndach, a’ ruith gan coinneachamh, “A Bhràithrein Bhobain!”  
Bha Dèirdre ‘s Gaiar air dìreach an tilleamh on bhuain nam smeur agas rinn Dèirdre fiamh-gàire bhlàth leis a’ cheòl nam guth càirdeil sin.

“Dé mar a tha mo laogh?” ghoir Naoise gu spòrsach, a’ togail Ghaiar àrd os chionn, a’ cuidhleamh le bhalachan ghàireach, “Agas dé mar a tha do Mhamag? Shin thu, a Dhèirdre mo ghràidh,” ghluais e thuice, ga pògamh mus lorg ead Gaiar a’ crochamh o am muinealan gu mear.

“Oich! Ciùrraimh sin mi, a Ghaiar! Na dèan sin,” arsa Dèirdre gu ‘m mac am gearan, a’ cor clisgeamh air. Bu lugha oirre ga throd oir choir e eagal air, ach dh’fheumamh iarramh i e a bhith modhail.

Chrom Gaiar a cheann beag gu tiom mus sguab Àrdan am balachan a-steach do achlais.

“Amhraicibh an damh seo,” ghlaodh Ainnle air bhioran, “Cha bhi dìth no deireas oirnn, agas le beag eile sa’ bheairt!”

Dh’ionndrainn Dèirdre na lathannan nair b’urrainn dhi a dhol leò air an t-sealg, ach cha robh adhbhar gearain ann. Dh’amhraic i a teaghlach gu spéiseil, cha mhór gun dùraigeamh i a’ chreidsinn an seallamh briagh uimpe.

“Gun robh móran math agaibh, a ghalaidein mo chridhe!” cheileir i gu h-aoibhneach, “Chan atharraichinn seo air uile beart an t-saoghail. Mothaichimh mi mar bainrìghinn leibh.”

“Ar bainrìghinn, gu dearbh,” arsa Ainnle gu mear.

“Agas tha mi ‘nam rìgh ri do thaobh, a Dhèirdre, mo bhainrìghinn…!” arsa Naoise gu spéiseil, “Agas leis an fhlathan seo…!” arsa e fhad ‘s gun do thog e Gaiar o Àrdan.

\-----

Snìomh Dèirdre ‘s Naoise mu chéile ‘nan leabaidh, toilichte airson a’ bhlàiths air oidhche fhuair. 

“A bheil thu gu math, a Dhèirdre mo ghràidh?” chagair Naoise, a’ feuchainn a sheachnamh a’ dùsgamh chàch; chaidil Gaiar gu sèimh le Àrdan ‘s Ainnle ri an taobh. Mhothaich e nach robh i ‘na cadal.

Thug Dèirdre fiamh-gàire sgìth ach slìogach dha, “Tha, a rùin. Bha cuimhne agam air ar ciad oidhche còmhla. Chan eil mi air mo mhothachamh miann air a leithid air do shon o chionn fhada, mo leannain. Tha mi air mo chluinntinn nan eun Aonghais agas is ann a tha thu cho briagh dhomh a-nochd.”

Leudaich na sùilean Naoise le clisge, miannmhor ann am priobamh na sùla, “Agas feumaidh mi toirt buidheachas don Dia a’ Ghràidh ‘s na Maise,” arsa e le ghuth tùchanach, a’ dian-amhrac a chéile cinneachdach dian.

Thug ead triutan gàire chleasach, a’ snàgamh gu cùramach on leabaidh.

Air cùlaibh bhrata, dh’fhuasgail ead an co-miann cho ciùin ‘s a b’urrainn dhaibh. Dh’fhàisg Naoise a chùl ris a bhalla le Dèirdre mu choinneamh, cùramach a bronn ùr-thorraiche, dian ga gaolachamh leis a’ bheatha ùr seo innte fhad ‘s gun do dh’éirich e a léine ‘s phòg e a brù dùisgte ann an aoramh, dìreach thar a’ bhlàth a leasraidh, na bileagan a’ snigheamh leis an t-sile a miann…

…Phlosg ead a chéile, cho dlùth ri reachd. Dh’fhàisg Dèirdre i fhéin ris, ri bhroilleach ‘s ghuailnean móra an tairbh fhad ‘s gun do chniadaich e a chruaichnean lìonta. Tháinig reachdan oirre fhad ‘s gun do theannaich a ballachan mu 'n teannamh a mhosglaimh, ‘s lean e i dìreach ‘na déidh ‘san reachd na mire.

A’ gaolachamh a chéile, fhathast a’ plosgamh, chagair Naoise, “A rùin mo chridhe, abair gur miann leam nach feumamaid falachamh on rìgh…!”  
“Uisd, ‘s miann leam sin cuideachd, a ghaisgich mo chridhe,” dh’fhreagair Dèirdre ri a ghualann, a’ cniadachamh a chéile mar cha tigeamh a’ mhadainn a-chaoidh, “’S miann leam sin uile latha. Ach cho fada ‘s gur thusa leam, gur sibh uile leam, ‘s thoilichte mi.”

“A Dhèirdre mo ghaoil…!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the day of Aebgreine's birth until the day that Fergus Mac Róich and his party reaches the refuge of Deirdre and Naoise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have wanted to fill in the blank spaces between the lines in the tale of Deirdre and the Sons of Usna, especially since a few versions of the tale (I don't know if those versions are original or were added later) depict Deirdre and her de facto husband Naoise as the parents of a son and daughter, Gaiar and Aebgreine. I know that the story ends in tragedy, I just wanted to show them in their happier moments.
> 
> My interpretation of their exile includes them befriending a few people in a village near Glen Etive, a site associated with them, especially since I can see Deirdre befriending several local women; given that they are trying to survive in exile, it makes sense that they would reach out to the nearest communities for support, regardless of the chances of hostility.
> 
> I liked depicting them as parents, which adds bigger dimensions to the story.

“I cannot eat the flesh of a hare, you know that and they know that,” Deirdre said of the night before as she harvested leeks and cabbage with her friends, “I do not want my child born with a hare-lip.”

“Men,” Brìghid and Dearbhail said in concert, all of them sharing a look of annoyance. 

Deirdre was close to fruition of her pregnancy and the cravings and the weight of her increasing belly were vexing her, together with the nights without sleep that were growing more frequent.

“Ailpean still has trouble with that, that there are things that a pregnant woman cannot eat,” said Eithne, “But he does his best. And at least my kindred are close around me; I have not gone hungry yet, with the goodwill of the Cailleach.”

“Aodh did the same thing,” Mór agreed, “I cannot complain.”

“And there’s no room to complain,” said Deirdre, her vexation ebbing, “My husband and his brothers are so patient with the outbursts, the tears without reason, the cravings, everything… I know not what I would do without you! You’re my sisters and I love you!”

“Deirdre of my heart…!” said Dearbhail fondly.

“We love you too, darling,” agreed Mór.

“Come-!” said Brìghid, embracing Deirdre, her own belly clearly pregnant again although smaller than that of Deirdre.

“Donnchadh!” Dearbhail scolded her son, Donnchadh, who was fighting with Gaiar.

“What’s the story of this fight?” exclaimed Deirdre, “How did this begin?”

“Gaiar hit me!” yowled Donnchadh, his face ruddy and his brown hair mussed.

“Donnchadh began it!” yelled Gaiar.

“I didn’t begin it!”

“He began it!”

“Enough of that, boys,” Dearbhail rebuked them with annoyance in her green eyes.

“Apologize to each other, now,” agreed Deirdre, “I do not want a fight between you.”

“I’m sorry,” Gaiar and Donnchadh muttered as one.

That was not good enough, it was empty. But before somebody could say anything else, Deirdre felt the pangs of childbirth. She grimaced. 

“Mamma?” said Gaiar, watching her anxiously.

“Deirdre, what’s wrong?” asked Brìghid, her blue-grey eyes worried. She suspected that she knew but was still uncertain, “Is it the baby?”

Deirdre nodded her head, “Fetch Bébhinn, the baby’s coming!”

\-----

They barely reached the cottage when the spasms hit increasingly hard, and Deirdre gritted her teeth, trying to keep from yelling.

“All right, Deirdre,” said Béibhinn, putting the birthing-chair beside the hearth where Dearbhail was boiling water in the cauldron, “We’re ready”.

“Where are the children?” Dearbhail asked Brìghid, “We left in a hurry.”

“Ùna and Mór are tending to them outside, they’re in good hands,” answered Brìghid as she and Eithne sat with Dèirdre.

“What has happened?” Ardán suddenly came inside, surprising them before he understood quicky and he saw the scene, “I’m sorry, ladies, I’ll tell Naoise and Ainnle! We’ll see to the children.”

With that, he left and the women could not help their surprised laughter, happy for the break in tension.

“If I wasn’t married already, he would be my husband,” chuckled Eithne, her blue eyes shining, “Why are the sons of Clan Uisneach so handsome?”

“I’m here,” said Mór, running into the cottage, her hands newly washed, “Many hands make for light work.”  
Ùna followed, her eyes of hazelnut were resolute, “Warriors, let us prepare for the battle.” 

\-----

“Is Mamma all right, Papa?” asked Gaiar anxiously, leaving his play with Donnchadh and Fionnbharr for a moment.

“I know not, calf,” answered Naoise, equally anxious, turning his attention from his brother and the children, “Nobody knows until the birth comes to an end. We must pray to Bébhinn that your mother and the baby will be well.”

“But she’s with Mamma now,” said Gaiar, confused.

Naoise quickly understood and laughed a bit, “I’m speaking of the Goddess of birth, my son. My prayer that they will be safe. ‘Tis a coincidence that the midwife shares the same name with her.”

“Oh,” said Gaiar, smiling in understanding, “But when will we know?”

“Childbirth takes hours, calf, even more than a day,” Naoise said gently, “’Tis difficult and dangerous for the mother and the babe. We must prepare for the worst case and hope for the best case, as with anything.”

\-----

“I can see the head, Deirdre,” Bébhinn said calmly between her knees, “You are doing well. Keep up with pushing.”

Sweat dripped from Deirdre and her knuckles were bright from the grip on the arms of the birthing-chair. She knew that this would not be as difficult as Gaiar’s birth, which lasted ten and twenty hours, but this was still difficult. She was only a girl when she bore Gaiar, now she was a woman, but it was still difficult and painful.

“This is almost finished, Deirdre,” said Eithne as she stood with Deirdre’s back against her own belly, supporting her through the birth, “You’re doing well, push-!”

“The bath is ready for your little one,” said Mór, raising her eyes from the tub, from which steam rose.

“O Béibhinn, I ask of You that my babe and I will survive and this pain will be past soon!” she thought agitatedly before she heard the squalling of a newborn.

\-----

“Naoise,” called Dearbhail from the door, her auburn hair bursting from their plaits and her eyes tired but merry, “’T is a fair, healthy daughter!”

“’T is a daughter? I have a daughter?” said Naoise anxiously, “And what about my wife?”

“She’s tired, but there is nothing that you would not want,” Eithne answered behind Dearbhail, “Mother and child are well.”

“Papa,” asked Gaiar, “Is Mamma well?”

“Mamma is well, my calf,” Naoise told him in relieved joy, “And your sister is well also. You’re a big brother, now!”

“I have a sister?” asked Gaiar in wonder. Naoise nodded his head happily, “Yes, calf,” he said fondly, kissing his son before he turned attention to Dearbhail, “May we visit her yet?” 

“Bébhinn must attend to her, because she has not born the afterbirth yet,” Dearbhail answered as Eithne ran into the house again at the squalling of the babe, “And we must wash the babe. I will let you know when you may come inside.”

As Dearbhail entered the house again, Naoise swept Gaiar into his arms, whirling with him, laughing before Ardán and Ainnle joined the joyous embrace, with the children dancing around their legs.

“The baby came?” asked Donnchadh and Fionnbharr.

“Are they well?” asked Dairearca, her blue eyes more sober.

“Yes, everything is wonderful, poppets!” said Ainnle.

\-----

Deirdre rested exhaustedly on the bed, suckling her new daughter, watching her in amazement.

“You’re so radiant, like the sun,” she thought, giddy from ectsasy, “And thus I would think that that will be part of your name; I bestow upon you the name “Aebgreine”, like the sun.”

“You may come inside, now,” she heard Dearbhail at the door.

“Deirdre?” came Naoise’s voice.  
“Mamma?” Gaiar followed closely.

“Such a fair little maiden!” Brìghid said about the babe.

Naoise watched her, with Gaiar in his arms, both amazed at the sight before them. This little maiden was only an hour of age and she was already fair.

Naoise kissed Deirdre’s brow lovingly, “Deirdre darling, how fair that you both are!”

Deirdre beheld them with a tired smile, “Gaiar, sweetheart, welcome your little sister,” she said, her voice husky from exhaustion, “She would like to meet you.” 

“My little sister?” said Gaiar curiously, beholding this little maid in his mother’s arms, “But what about me?”

Deirdre and Naoise chuckled, “We haven’t forgotten you, calf,” Naoise said gently.

“Matters have changed with her, but we are not going anyplace, and we certainly are not leaving you, my darling,” Deirdre said with ineffable tenderness, “We love you too much, Gaiar of my heart.”

Gaiar advanced hesitantly, unsure of this little child, but he felt strangely protective toward her already in a way that he barely understood. 

“Is she well?” he asked cautiously, for he had never seen a newborn.

“She is, indeed,” Deirdre said euphorically, “You were like this when you were born. Babes need us to protect them.”

“Babes are always delicate when they are born,” agreed Naoise, “We must be very careful with them. Can you do that?”

Gaiar beheld this girl, and she greatly resembled his mother although she had his father’s dark hair, and this made her bright, rosy face to glow like the sun.

“I like her,” he said naïvely.

“I would hope,” Deirdre and Naoise said merrily, almost as one.

“You did wonderfully, lass,” said Ùna, watching her warmly.  
“And the lads did well, themselves, with the children,” agreed Mór, “Thank you many times over!”

“We would hope,” Ainnle crowed cheerfully, “They helped us to keep our senses.”

“Behold her,” said Ardán in awe, “She’s as radiant as her mother is… Oh Naoise, you have made beautiful children together!”

“She’s as bright as the sun,” Naoise said, overjoyed.

“But her hair is as black as yours, Papa,” said Gaiar.

“I know, calf,” Naoise chuckled.

“And incidentally, I would think that that would be perfect for her name; because we thought of the son when we saw her, I would think that the name “Aebgreine” would be perect for her.

Naoise was thoughtful for a moment but he smiled, “I like it. That suits her well.”

\-----

Deirdre opened her eyes weakly, feeling heavy with fatigue, at the sound of Aebgreine crying, but she was relieved when she saw Naoise giving her to her.

“You were so tired and she was hungry; I didn’t want you to pull yourself to the cradle,” he said. Naoise was almost as tired as she, with dark rings under his eyes and his hair mussed in all directions, but he and his brothers knew that Deirdre was thoroughly exhausted. And she sensed the delicious odor of food. Was Ardán cooking? 

“I cooked for you,” Mór said from the hearth, “I thought that you would need some help.”

“I thought that also,” said Dearbhail, putting a basket of fruits on the floor.

Deirdre sighed happily, again amazed at her good fortune.

\-----

“Mamma,” said Gaiar, “When will Aebgreine be big enough to play?”

“That takes time, darling,” Deirdre crooned with Aebgreine on her lap, “She is only six months of age.”

“But I want to play,” he sighed in disappointment.

“Gaiar, my heart,” Deirdre said thoughtfully, wanting to shield them from the grim truth of the prophesy on herself as long as she could, “Would you do something for me? Would you promise that you will take good care of her? That you will take care of each other? You’re brother and sister, and you’re stronger together. Would you do that for me, darling of my heart?”

Gaiar smiled innocently, “I promise, Mamma.”  
“Oh, thank you so much, calf of my heart!” Deirdre gasped softly, pulling him close, kissing his brow.

\-----

“Come, sweetheart,” Deirdre eagerly encouraged, crouching with her arms open to her, “We’re here!”  
“‘You can do it!” said Gaiar, ready to catch her if she seemed like she would fall.

“We’re all here,” encouraged Naoise, feeling tears prick his eyes.

After months of crawling, Aebgreine had begun to stand and now she was ready to try walking. Deirdre watched excitedly, her heart full and trying to control her tears. Her daughter was standing already and…

Did she see what she thought she was seeing? She was unsteady, but Aebgreine took a step. Deirdre was not mistaken; Aebgreine was taking her first steps! 

Gaiar caught his sister as she fell after five steops at the same time that Deirdre lunged forward to catch her. They all laughed in relief and pride as Aebgreine watched them inquisitively.

\-----

Deirdre and Ardán prepared the cauldron with vegetables before they began preparing the boar for the spit while Gaiar and Aebgreine watched, spellbound by the work. 

“May we help you?” asked Gaiar.  
“I wan' 'a help,” agreed Aebgreine.

“When you're older and bigger, you may” Deirdre said with a cautious smile, “But if you want to help us, you can help with the herbs.”

“The herbs?” asked Aebgreine.

“Here,” said Ainnle, “Take the leaves from the branches, like this, and after that tear the leaves into little pieces.”

“Best to teach them when they're young,” Ardán chuckled, fondly watching the spectacle.

“Papa, look,” Aebgreine said eagerly, “I cook!”

Naoise left his harp and he was beside them in an instant, jovial, “I'm so proud of you, my pups! You make me proud each day.”

Quickly, the cottage was busy with the little family preparing food, teaching the children craftily, enjoying the evening together.

“It would be a lie if I said that I did not miss Ulster," Ainnle said to Ardán, “But I would not miss this for anything.”

“I'd agree with that,” Ardán replied, unable to help his smile as he accepted the children's offer of herbs, "Thank you many times over, pups, you really help! O, be careful with the spit!”  
“Naoise, I don't like that we are not in Ulster,” Ardán told Naoise, “But this is well worth it!” 

 

\-----

Deirdre could see it clearly. She knew that Naoise and his brothers were homesick for Ulster andshe wished strongly that they would not have to leave their homeland, that they were not homesick, but she also knew that she could not change their minds. She herself missed Leabharcham, but she knew that their return to Ulster would lead to death at Conchobhar’s hands.

At least Gaiar and Aebgreine would pull attention from homesickness. He enjoyed them too much and he could hunt and he was content with the life that they had created together in their exile.

“Papa, what’s wrong?” Aebgreine asked as Naoise played a sweet but melancholy air on his harp. At two years of age, she already greatly resembled her mother, although her eyes were of cornflower and her tresses of the raven, like her father. Despite her young age, she was very intuitive and prudent and she was worried at the wistful look on her father’s face. 

“It’s nothing that should worry you, sweetheart,” said Naoise, “I’m only homesick for Ulster, where your mother and my brothers and I were born. We had to leave.”

“Why?” his little girl asked, her blue eyes curious.

“It doesn’t matter, darling,” he answered patiently, “I simply miss Ulster.”

Aebgreine embraced his big, muscular calf, “Love you, Papa.”

Naoise’s melancholy melted and he put his harp aside, pulling her to his lap, “Love _you_ , darling of my heart.”

“How is everybody?” said Dèirdre, carrying a basket filled with crops, with Gaiar close on her heels, “You’ve returned early.”

“We had little luck with the hunt,” he said tersely.

“That has never stopped you,” Deirdre answered, sensing the true reason, “I recognize that look, dearest.”

Naoise nodded his head quietly as he cuddled the children. It hurt Deirdre that her husband was so afflicted for their home.

“I know, Naoise of my heart. I miss it, too. I wish that we could return.” 

“Come, Greineag,” said Gaiar, recognizing that they had to speak by themselves, “Let’s see what Ardán and Ainnle are doing.”

Brother and sister ran to their uncles to let mother and father speak together, eager to see them after a morning and half the afternoon harvesting.

Deirdre pulled his head to her heart, cuddling him, “I know, Naoise darling, I know. I hate to see you so gloomy. Every day, it hurts me that you’re homesicj and I cannot help but feel regret for this. I wish that I could change everything and that we need not hide.”

Naoise sighed, accepting the embrace, “I knoe, love of my heart. I long for home, but I do not want you to blame yourself for this. I won’t regret that I met you or that we have beautiful children. I want that we will be safe from Conchobhar, that the children will be safe.”

Deirdre nodded, “And therefore, we should ask of Manannan that he will take them into his protection. Aebgreine has been weaned since a fortnight.”

“Perhaps,” said Naoise, “We could still visit them, if circumstances allow.”

“I cannot say enough that I love you, Naoise of my heart,” said Deirdre.

“And I love _you_ , Deirdre of my love,” answered Naoise.

 

\-----

Deirdre was teaching Aebgreine to harvest cabbage, leeks, and garlic in their garden with Naoise and his brothers tanning the hide of a deer when they heard a clear call for them.

"'Tis the call of an Ulsterman!' exclaimed Naoise, cocking his head and straining his ear. 

Deirdre recognized that call also, and with the recognition came a cold grip of fear. 

 

**Original Gaelic version:**

**Dèirdre agas Naoise, Seallaidhean Dachaigheile**

“Chan urrainn dhomh ithe feòl-mhaighiche, tha fios agaibh agas aca air sin,” arsa Dèirdre air an-raoir fhad ‘s gun do bhuain is folt-chìoban is càl le a bana-chàirdean, “Cha miann leam mo leanabh air bhreith le milleamh-maighiche.”

“A fhearaibh,” arsa Brìghid is Dearbhail mar-aon, ead uile ‘pàirteachamh fiamh-sàrachaimh. 

Bha Dèirdre dlùth gu buil a leatruim agas bha na miannan is an truime a broinn cinneachdaiche ga sàrachamh, còmhla leis na h-oidhcheannan gun chadal a bha a’ fàs na b’ trice. 

“Tha buaireas aig Ailpean fhathast air sin, gu bheil ann rudan nach urrainn do mnaoi thorraich ithe,” arsa Eithne, “Ach nì e a bhrod. Agas co-dhiù tha m’ fhine dlùth umam; chan eil mi air mo fhanamh gun bhiamh fhathast, leis an deagh-thoil na Cailliche.”

“Rinn Aodh an aon rud,” dh’aontaich Mór, “Cha dèanainn gearain.”

“Agas chan eil mar-a-bhiomh ann,” arsa Dèirdre, a dragh a’ traoghamh, “Tha mo chéile ‘s a bhràithrean cho foighidneach leis na reachdan, na deòir gun chomain, na miannan, uile rud… chan eil fhios a’m air na dhèanainn ás ur n-aonais! ‘S e mo pheathraichean a th’annta agas tha gràdh agam oirbh!”

“A Dhèirdre mo chridhe…!” arsa Dearbhail gu spéiseil.

“Tha gràdh againn ort, a mhùirneig,” dh’aontaich Mór.

“Tiugainn-!” arsa Brìghid, a’ dlùth-ghabhail Dèirdre, a brù fhéin nochte torrach a-rithist ged na b’ lugha na a’ bhrù Dhèirdre.

“A Dhonnchaidh!” spreig Dearbhail a mac, Donnchadh, a bha a’ sabaid le Gaiar.

“Dè ‘s sgeul don t-sabaid seo?” ghlaodh Dèirdre, “Dé mar a thòisich seo?”

“Bhuail Gaiar mi!” sgiamh Donnchadh, aghaidh ruiteach ‘s fhalt donn cleigte.

“Thòisich Donnchadh e!” sgiamh Gaiar.

“Cha do thòisich mi i!”

“Thòisich e i!”

“Foghnaimh siud dheth, a bhalachain,” spreig Dearbhail ead le sàrachamh air a sùilean uaine.

“Dèanaibh leisgeul ri chéile, a-nis,” dh’aontaich Dèirdre, “Chan eil mi ag iarraidh sabaide sam bith eadaraibh.”

“Tha mi ‘n duilich,” bhrunnd Gaiar is Donnchadh mar-aon.

Cha robh sin math gu leòr, b’e falamh. Ach mus b’urrainn cuideigin a ràdh rudeigin tuillidh, mhothaich Dèirdre na h-iodhanan. Choir e braoisg oirre.

“A Mhamaig?” arsa Gaiar, ga coimhead gu h-iomagaineach.

“A Dhèirdre, dé ‘tha ceàrr?” arsa Brìghid, a sùilean gorm-liatha fo ìmcheist. Bha i an amharas gun robh fios aice ach fhathast mhì-chinnteach, “A bheil seo an leanaban?”

Chrom Dèirdre a ceann, “Faighibh Bébhinn, th’an leanaban a’ tighinn!”

\-----

Cha mhór gun d’ ráinig ead am bothan nair bhuail na h-iodhanan cinneachdach cruaidh, ‘s choir Dèirdre a fiaclan an ceann a chéile, a’ feuchainn a chasg a rànail.

“Ceart gu leòr, a Dhèirdre,” arsa Béibhinn, a’ cor na cathrach-breith ri taobh an teallaich far an robh Dearbhail a’ goil uisge sa’ phoit, “tha sinn deas”.

“Càit’ a bheil na pataich?” arsa Dearbhail do Brìghid, “Dh’fhàg sinn ann an cabhag.”

“Tha Ùna agas Mór a’ gabhail umpa a-muigh, th’ ead fo làmhan ealanta,” dh’fhreagair Brìghid fhad ‘s gun do shuidh i ‘s Eithne le Dèirdre.

“Dé a tha ‘tachairt?” tháinig Àrdan a-steach gu grad, a’ cor clisge orra mus thuig e cho luath ‘s a chunnaic e an seallamh, “Tha mi ‘n duilich, a bhaintighearnan, innsimh mi do Naoise ‘gas Ainnle! Chì sinn dha na pataich.”

Le sin, dh’fhàg e ‘s cha b’urrainn dha na mnathan a leasachamh am gàire a’ chlisge, toilichte airson a’ bhrisimh na teinne.

“Mura robh mi phòsta a-cheana, bhitheamh e ‘nam chéile,” thug Eithne tiullan gàire, a gòrm-shùilean a’ dearrsamh, “Carson a bha na mic Clann Uisneach cho briagh?”

“Tha mi an-seo,” arsa Mór, a’ ruith a-steach don bhothan, a làmhan gu h-ùr nighte, “’S e iomadaidh nan làmh a nì an obair aotrom.”  
Lean Ùna, bha seasmhach a sùilean an datha challtainn, “A bhan-laoich, dèanamaid deiseil airson a’ chatha.” 

\-----

“’Bheil Mamag gu math, a Bhobain?” arsa Gaiar, fo iomagain, a’ fàgail a chluiche le Donnchadh agas Fionnbharr car tiota.

“Chan eil fhios a’m, a laoigh,” arsa Naoise, fo iomagain ionann, a’ tionndamh aire ás a bhràithrean agas na pataich, “Chan eil fhios aig neach sam bith gus an tig an aisead gu buil. Feumaimh sinn dèanadh ùrnaigh do Bébhinn gum bi do mháthair agas an leanaban gu math.”

“Ach tha i le Mamag a-nis,” arsa Gaiar, am breislich.

Thuig Naoise gu luath ‘s thug e gàire bheag, “Tha mi a’ bruidhinn air a’ Bhan-dia na breithe, a laoigh. M’ùrnaigh dhi gum bi ead sàbhailte. ‘S e co-thuiteamas gun do phàirtich a’ bhean-ghlùine an ceart ainm leatha.”

“Ó,” arsa Gaiar, a’ toirt fiamh-gàire an tuigse, “Ach càit’ a bhios fios againn?”

“Gabhaimh aisead uairean, a laoigh, fiù ‘s tuillidh na latha,” arsa Naoise gu caomh, “’S e doirbh is cunnartach air a’ mháthair agas an naoidhean. Feumaidh sinn deasachamh airson a’ choir as miosa agas cumail dòchas airson a’ choir as fheàrr, mar le rud sam bith.”

\-----

“’S urrainn dhomh an ceann a fhaicinn, a Dhèirdre,” arsa Bébhinn gu socair eadar a glùinean, “Tha thu a’ dèanadh gu math. Cùm suas leis a’ bhruthamh.”

Shil fallas o Dèirdre agas bha a rùdanan geala on greim air an làimh na cathrach-breith. Bha fios aice nach bitheamh seo cho doirbh ris a’ bhreith Ghaiar, a lean fichead uair ‘s a deich, ach bha seo fhathast doirbh. Cha robh i ach ‘na nighean nair rug i Gaiar, ‘nis bha i ‘na mnaoi, ach b’ e doirbh is cràidhteach fhathast.

“Cha mhór nach eil seo crìochnaichte, a Dhèirdre,” arsa Eithne fhad ‘s gun do sheas i leis a’ chùil Dhèirdre ri a brù fhéin, ga taiceamh tron aisead, “Tha thu a’ dèanadh gu math, bruth-!”

“Th’an ionnlad deas airson do bhig,” arsa Mór, ag éirigh a sùilean on amar, ás a dh’éirich stoth.

“A Bhéibhinn, iarraidh mi Uat gum mair mo naoidhean agas mi beò agas gum bi an cràdh seo air seachad a dh’aithghearr!” smaointich is gu buaireanta mus chuala is an sgiamhail naoidhean.

\-----

“A Naoise,” ghairm Dearbhail on doras, bh’ a falt dubh-ruadh a’ briseamh o na dualan ‘s a sùilean sgìthe ach meara, “’S e nigheanag bhòidheach, shlàn!”

“’S ise nighean? Tha nighean agam?” arsa Naoise fo iomagain, “Agas dé mu dhéidhinn mo chéile?”

“Tha i sgìth, ach chan eil ann càil nach iarramh tu,” dh’fhreagair Eithne air cùlaibh Dhearbhail, “Tha máthair agas leanabh gu math.”

“A Bhobain,” arsa Gaiar, “’Bheil Mamag gu math?”

“Tha Mamag gu math, a laoigh,” dh’innis Naoise dha ann an aoibhneas saorsnail, “Agas tha do phiuthar gu math cuideachd. Tha thu ‘nad bhràthair mór, a-nis!”

“Tha piuthar agam?” dh’fhoighnich Gaiar ann an iongnamh. Chrom Naoise a cheann gu toilichte, “Tha, a laoigh,” arsa e gu spéiseil, a’ pògamh a mhic mus thionndaimh e aire do Dearbhail, “Am faod sinn gan tadhal fhathast?” 

“Feumaidh Bébhinn gabhail uimpe, oir chan eil i a’ beirsinn seile fhathast,” dh’fhreagair Dearbhail fhad ‘s gun do ruith Eithne a-steach don taigh a-rithist aig an sgiamhail an naoidhein, “Agas feumaimh sinn ionnlad an naoidhean. Leigimh mi ris dhuibh nair faodaimh sibh tighinn a-steach.”

Fhad ‘s gun deach Dearbhail a-staigh a-rithist, sguab Naoise Gaiar a-steach do achlaisean, a’ cuidhleamh leis, a’ toirt gàire mus an do cheangail Àrdan ‘s Ainnle ris an dlùth-ghabhail mear, leis na pataich a’ dannsamh mu ‘n casan.

“Tháinig an naoidhean?” dh’fhoighnich Donnchadh agas Fionnbharr.

“’Bheil ead gu math?” dh’fhoighnich Dairearca, a gorm-shùilean na b’ stuaime.

“Tha, tha h-uile rud iongnantach, a chuileanain!” arsa Ainnle.

\-----

Theirinn Dèirdre gu claoidhte air an leabaidh, a’ toirt a cìche ri a nighean ùir, ga coimhead ann an iongnamh.

“Tha thu cho dealrach, mar a’ ghrian,” smaointich i, aotrom le mire, “Agas mar sin smaointichinn gum bi sin cuid d’ainme; bheir mi dhut an t-ainm “Aebgreine”, mar a’ ghrian.” 

“Faodaimh sibh tighinn a-staigh, ‘nis,” chuala i Dearbhail aig an doras.

“A Dhèirdre?” tháinig an guth Naoise.  
“A Mhamaig?” lean Gaiar gu dlùth.

“Abair gur i caileag bhòidheach!” arsa Brìghid mu naoidhein.

Choimhid Naoise i, le Gaiar ‘na ghàirdeanan, araon fo iongnamh aig an seallamh romhpa. Cha robh a’ chaileag seo air bhreith ach uair agas bha i bhòidheach a-cheana.

Phòg Naoise am bathais Dhèirdre gu gaolach, “A Dhèirdre mo chridhe, abair gur sibhse bhòidheach araon!”

Dh’amhraic Dèirdre ead le fiamh-gàire sgìth, “A Ghaiar, mo mhoigein, thoir fàilte air do phiuthrag,” arsa i, a guth tùchanach ás a’ chlaoidheamh, “Bu mhath leatha gad choinneachamh.”

“Mo phiuthrag?” arsa Gaiar gu feòrachail, ag amhrac na caileige ‘sna gàirdeanan a mháthar, “Ach dé umam?”

Thug Dèirdre ‘s Naoise tiullan-gàire, “Chan eil sinn air do dhearmad, a laoigh,” arsa Naoise gu caomh.

“Tha coir air an atharrachamh leatha, ach chan eil sinn a’ dol àite sam bith, agas chan eil sinn gad fhàgail, gu cinnteach, a laoigh mo ghràidh,” arsa Dèirdre le tlàths do-labhairt, “Tha cus gràidh againn ort, a Ghaiar mo chridhe.”

Chaidh Gaiar a comhair gu teabadach, mì-chinnteach an leanabain seo, ach mhothaich e annasach cobhrach a h-ionnsaigh a-cheana ann an dòigh nach mhór gun do thuig e.

“’Bheil i gu math?” arsa e gu cùramach, oir cha robh e air naoidhean a fhaicinn a-riadh.

“Tha i, gu dearbh,” arsa Dèirdre air mhire, “Bha thu mar seo nair rugamh thu. Tha feum aig naoidheanan oirnne gan dìon.”

“Tha naoidheanan daonnan fann nair th’ead air bhreith,” dh’aontaich Naoise, “Feumaidh thu ‘bhith glé chùramach leotha. An urrainn dhut a bhith cùramach leatha?”

Dh’amhraic Gaiar a’ chaileag seo, agas bha i glé choltach ri mháthair ged bha a falt cho dubh ris an fhalt athar, agas rinn seo a h-aghaidh geal, ruiteach a luisneamh mar a’ ghrian.

“’S miann leam i,” arsa e gu soineanta.

“Bhithinn an dòchas,” arsa Dèirdre ‘s Naoise gu h-àbhachdach an imfhios mar-aon.

“Rinn thu gu h-iongantach, a chaomhaig,” ars’ Ùna, ga h-amhrac gu blàth.  
“Agas rinn na gillean gu math, ead fhéin, leis na pataich,” dh’aontaich Mór, “Gun robh móran math aca!”

“Bhitheamaid an dòchas,” ghoir Ainnle gu h-aighearach, “Chobhair ead oirnn a chumail ar ciall.”

“Amhraicibh i,” ars’ Àrdan an iongnamh, “Tha i cho dealrach ‘s a th’ a máthair… a Naoise, tha sibh air clann bhriagh a gineamh còmhla!”

“Tha i cho soilleir ris a’ ghrian,” arsa Naoise air mhire.

“Ach th’ a falt cho dubh ri d’fhalt, a Bhobain,” arsa Gaiar.

“Tha fios a’m, a laoigh,” thug Naoise gàire.

“Agas gu tuiteamach, smaointichinn gum bitheamh sin foirfe airson a h-ainme; oir smaointich sinn na gréine nair chunnaic sinn i, smaointichinn gum bitheamh ainm mar “Aebgreine” foirfe air a son.

Bha Naoise smaointeach car tiota ach rinn e fiamh-gàire, “’S toigh leam e. Co-fhreagarimh sin i gu math.”

\-----

Dh’fhosgail Dèirdre a sùilean gu fann, a’ mothachamh trom leis an sgìos, aig an fhuaim a’ chaoinimh Aebgreine, ach fhuair i faochamh nair chunnaic is Naoise ga toirt dhi.

“Bha thu cho sgìth ‘s bh’ an t-acras oirre; cha do dh’iarr mi thu gad tharraing fhéin don chreathail,” arsa e. Cha mhór nach robh Naoise cho sgìth rithe, le fàinneachan dorcha fo a shùilean agas a fhalt cleigte bhuaithe ‘s thuige, ach bha fios aige ‘s aig a bhràithrean gun robh Dèirdre ghlan claoidhte. ‘S mhothaich i am boladh blasta a’ bhìdhe. An robh Àrdan a’ bruich?

“Bhruich mi air ur son,” arsa Mór on teallach, “Shaoil mi gun robh feum agaibh air cobhramh-eigin.”

“Shaoil mi sin, cuideachd,” arsa Dearbhail, a’ cor chiosain nam meas air an làr.

Dh’osnaich Dèirdre gu toilichte, a-rithist fo iongnamh a h-àigh.

\-----

“A Mhamaig,” arsa Gaiar, “Cuin’ a bhios Aebgreine mhór gu leòr a chluiche?”

“Gabhaimh sin àm, a laoigh,” rinn Dèirdre dùrdan le Aebgreine air a h-uchd, “Chan eil i ach sè mìosan a dh’aois.”

“Ach ‘s miann leam a chluiche,” dh’osnaich e ann am meallamh-dùil.

“A Ghaiar mo chridhe,” arsa Dèirdre gu smaointeach, ag iarraidh gan dìon on fhìrinn ghruamaich na fàisneachd oirre fhéin cho fada ‘s a b’urrainn dhi, “An dèanamh tu rudeigin air mo shon? Am geallamh tu gum gabh thu cùram math rithe? Gum gabh sibh cùram ri chéile? ‘S e bràthair is piuthar a th’annaibh, ‘s tha sibh nas làidire còmhla. An dèanamh tu sin air mo shon, a mhoigein mo chridhe?”

Thug Gaiar gàire shoineanta, “Geall mi, a Mhamaig.”  
“O, gun robh móran math agad, a laoigh mo chridhe!” phloisg Dèirdre gu sèimh, ga tharraing dlùth, a’ pògamh a bhathais.

 

\-----

“Thiugainn, a rùnaig,” mhisnich Dèirdre gu dian, ‘na crùban le gàirdeanan fosgailte rithe, “Tha sinn an-seo!”  
“‘S urrainn dhut a dhèanadh!” arsa Gaiar, deiseil ga ceapamh nan do nochd i mar thuiteamh i.  
“Tha sinn uile an-seo,” mhisnich Naoise, a’ mothachamh deòir a’ bioramh a shùilean.

An déidh mìosan an snàgaimh, bha Aebgreine air a tòiseachamh a’ seasachd agas ‘nis bha i dheiseil fheuchainn a’ coiseachd. Choimhid Dèirdre i air bhioran, air dhrùdhamh don chridhe agas a’ feuchainn a bhacamh a deòir. Bha a nighean a’ seasachd a-cheana agas…

An fhaca i na smaointich i gun robh i a’ faicinn? B’ise chorrach, ach ghabh Aebgreine ceum. Cha robh Dèirdre air a meallamh; bha Aebgreine a’ gabhail a ciad ceuman!

Glac Gaiar a phiuthar fhad ‘s gun do thuit i an déidh cóig ceuman aig a’ cheartair gun do leum Dèirdre air adhart ga glacamh. Thug ead uile gàire shaorsnail ‘s mhoiteil fhad ‘s gun do choimhid Aebgreine ead gu feòrachail.

\-----

Dheasaich Dèirdre ‘s Àrdan am poit leis a’ ghlasraich mus thòisich ead a’ deasachamh an tuirc airson a’ bhiora fhad ‘s gun do choimhid Gaiar ‘s Aebgreine, fo gheasaibh leis an obair. 

“Am faod sinn cobhramh oirbh?” arsa Gaiar.  
“’S miann leam cobhramh oirbh,” dh’aontaich Aebgreine.

“Nair tha sibh nas sine ‘s nas mó, faodaimh sibh,” arsa Dèirdre le fiamh-gàire chrìonna, “Ach ma ‘s miann leibh a chobhramh oirnn, ‘s urrainn dhuibh a chobhnamh leis na luibhean.”

“Na luibhean?” arsa Aebgreine.

“Seo,” arsa Ainnle, “Gabhaibh na duilleagan ás na geugan, mar seo, agas an déidh sin reubaibh na duilleagan a-steach do mìrean beaga.”

“’S fheàrr gan teagasg nair tha ead òg,” thug Àrdan tiullan gàire, a’ coimhead an seallaimh gu spéiseil.

“A Bhobain, amhrac,” arsa Aebgreine gu dian, “Tha mi ‘bruich!”

Dh’fhàg Naoise a chlàrsach agas bha e ri an taobh ann an tiotag, àbhachdach, “Mo bheannachd agaibh, a chuileanain! Nì sibh mi moiteil gach latha.”

Gu luath, bha am bothan trang leis an teaghlach bheag a’ deasachamh bhìdhe, a’ teagasg na cloinne gu cleasach, a’ mealtainn am fheasgair còmhla.

“Bhitheamh e breug nan teirinn nach eil mi ag ionndrainn Ulaidh,” arsa Ainnle do Àrdan, “Ach cha chaillinn seo airson rud sam bith.”

“Dh’aontaichinn gu h-iomlan,” arsa Àrdan, nach b’urrainn leasachamh gàire fhad ‘s gun do ghabh e an tairgeamh nam patach luibhean, “Gun robh móran agaibh, a chuileanain, tha feum ort! Och, bithibh ar ur faiceall leis a’ bhior!”  
“Naoise, cha toigh leam nach eil sinn air Uladh,” arsa Àrdan do Naoise, “Ach ‘s math as fhiach seo!” 

 

\-----

B’urrainn do Dèirdre a fhaicinn gu soilleir. Bha fios aice gun robh Naoise ‘s a bràithrean an cianalas air Uladh agas bu mhiann leatha gu làidir nach feumamh ead fàgail na dùthcha an dàimh, nach robh ead an cianalas, ach bha fios aice cuideachd nach urrainn dhi thoirt ás am beachd. Dh’ionndrainn i fhéin Leabharcham, ach bha fios aice gum bitheamh an tilleamh don Uladh ag iarraidh gu bàs aig fo làimh Chonchobhair.

Co-dhiù tharraingeamh Gaiar is Aebgreine aire on chianalas. Chòrd ead ris cus agas shealgamh e agas b’e toilichte leis a’ bheatha a chruthaich ead còmhla ‘nam fògairt. 

“A Bhobain, dé tha ceàrr?” arsa Aebgreine fhad ‘s gun do sheinn Naoise fonn binn ach muladach air a chlàrsach. ‘Na dà bliana, bha i a-cheana glé choltach ri máthair, ged bha a sùilean a’ ghormain agas a ciabh an fhithich, mar a h-athair. A dh’aindeoin a h-aois mhaoth, bha i fhìor-imfhiosach agas ghlic agas bha i fo iomagain aig an fiamh chumhaich air an aghaidh a h-athar.

“Chan eil e càil air a bu chòir do chor dragh ort, a rùnaig,” arsa Naoise le fiamh-gàire chumhach, “Chan eil mi ach an cianalas airson Ulaidh, far an rugamh do mháthair is mo bhràithrean ‘s mise. Bh’againn ri fàgail.”

“Carson?” ars’ a nigheanag, a gorm-shùilean feòrachail.

“Chan eil diofar ann, a mhionaig,” dh’fheagair e gu foighidneach, “Chan eil mi ach ag ionndrainn Ulaidh.”

Ghaolaich Aebgreine a chalpa mór, féitheach, “Mo ghaol ort, a Bhobain.”

Leagh am mulad Naoise agas choir e a chlàrsach air leth, ga tarraing ri uchd, “Mo ghaol ortsa, a rùnaig mo chridhe.”

“Dé mar a tha h-uile duine?” arsa Dèirdre, a’ giùlan chiosain lìonta le barr na talmhainn, le Gaiar air cùl a sàilean, “Tha sibh air thilleamh gu moch.”

“Bha sealbh beag againn leis an t-sealg,” arsa e gu cuimir.

“Chan eil sin air do stadamh a-riadh,” dh’fhreagair Dèirdre, a’ mothachamh an adhbhair fhìor, “Aithichimh mi an fiamh sin, a leannain.”

Chrom Naoise a cheann gu ciùin fhad ‘s gun do ghaolaich e na pataich. Bha Dèirdre ghoirt gun robh a chéile fo éislean airson an dachaighe.

“Tha fios agam, a Naoise mo chridhe. Tha mi ga h-ionndrainn, cuideachd. ‘S miann leam gum b’urrainn dhuinn a thilleamh.” 

“Thig, a Ghreineig,” arsa Gaiar, ag aithneachamh gum feumamh ead bruidhinn leotha fhéin, “Faiceamaid na tha Àrdan agas Ainnle a’ dèanadh.”

Ruith bràthair is piuthar chun na bràithrean an athar a leigeil máthair ‘s athair a bhruidhinn le chéile, dian gam faicinn an déidh madainn ‘s leth an fheasgair a’ buain.

Tharraing Dèirdre a cheann do a cridhe, ga ghaolachamh, “Tha fios a’m, a Naoise mo ghaoil, tha fios a’m. ‘S lugha orm gad fhaicinn fo gruaim. Uile latha, tha mi ghoirt gu bheil thu an cianalas agas chan urrainn dhomh a leasachamh a’ mothachamh aithreachais air sin. ‘S miann leam gun atharraichinn uile rud nach feumamaid falachamh.”

Dh’osnaich Naoise, a’ gabhail an ioma-ghlacamh, “Tha fios a’m, a rùin mo chridhe. Tha mi an cianalas, ach chan iarr mi thu a’ cor croin ort fhéin airson sin. Cha ghabh mi aithreachas gun do choinnich mi thu no gu bheil clann rìomhach againne. Tha mi ‘g iarraidh gum bi sinn sàbhailte o Conchobhar, gum bi na pataich shàbhailte.”

Chrom Dèirdre a ceann, “Agas mar sin, bu chòir dhuinn iarraidh Mhanannain gum gabh e ead a-steach do thèarmann. Tha Aebgreine air a bhith air chor far na cìche o chionn cola-deug.”

“’S mathaid,” arsa Naoise, “B’urrainn dhuinn an tadhal fhathast, ma cheadaicheamh na coir sin.”

“Chan urrainn dhomh a ràdh gu leòr gu bheil gaol agam ort, a Naoise mo chridhe,” arsa Dèirdre.

“Agas tha gaol agam ortsa, a Dhèirdre mo ghaoil,” dh’fhreagairt Naoise.

\-----

Bha Dèirdre a’ teagasg Aebgreine a bhuain càl, folt-chìbean, agas gairgean ‘nam gàrramh le Gaiar a’ cobhramh orra agas bha Naoise ‘s am bràithrean a’ cartamh bhéin féidh nair chuala ead gairm shoilleir air an son.

"’S e an glaodh Ultaich!' dh’éigh Naoise, car ‘na cheann agas a’ sgagamh a chluasan. 

Dh’aithnich Dèirdre an glaodh siud cuideachd, agas leis an aithneachamh tháinig greim fuar an eagail.


End file.
